Our Finial Night Together
by Jadzia1208
Summary: A town destroyed and an empty house containing the mixed emotions of two friends who are spending their final night together. Ships: DenNor


Norway started running. He wasn't sure where, he was just running. Running in fear mostly. He couldn't let them take him, not yet, not this way. The yelling behind him kept getting louder as he stumbled over his own feet. Just a little bit further… Norway thought, looking over his shoulder and, much to his despair, the troops were only getting closer. He took a sharp turn, which cut off their line of sight for only a second, but a second was just the right amount of time. Without looking back to see how close they were, Norway ducked inside his Danish friends house.

"Danmark! Hvor er du?!" The Norwegian yelled, looking around frantically as he blocked up the door. 'They'd be trying to break in any minute so it would at least give us more time… ' Norway thought as he stepped away from the doorway. Then he heard a faint, "Over here…" from a room or two over. He turned around and sprinted towards the voice. He gasped and covered his mouth, his hands shaking slightly.

"Herregud...What happened?" Norway crouched down beside his partner, placing his hands over the deep wound in Denmark's stomach.

Denmark forced a pained smile; holding Norway's hands that were now covered in deep, warm blood. "I can only fight for so long…It's kind of hard to swing an ax when you can't stand." He tried to laugh which only sent a new wave of pain through him.

"Stop that… You're only going to get wor-" Norway was cut off by a loud banging on the door.

He turned around and looked back to make sure the door was still closed. Norway started to stand up to get ready to fight but Denmark quickly grabbed his hand, gasping a little from the pain.

"No matter what, they're going to win…there's too many of them." Denmark choked out, making Norway freeze.

"I can't just let them take me! I don't want to go to Sweden's!" Norway yelled back, feeling on the brink of tears. He wasn't one to get scared easily but now he was terrified.

Denmark shook his head slightly and squeezed Norway's hand to convince him to stay. "Please…I don't know how long it will be until I see you again."

Norway used his spare hand to cover his mouth again to sniffle up a sob and nodded. He sat down beside Denmark and looked down as a few tears silently ran down his cheeks. Denmark lifted his callused hand shakily and wiped the tears away, smearing some blood on Norway's face in the process.

"Stay strong for me…I'll come get you back as soon as I can." Denmark promised to which Norway just shook his head but stayed silent.

The sound of the door being pounded and cracked startled Norway who closed his eyes tightly. Denmark sighed and held his arms out. Norway opened one of his eyes and sniffled as he climbed into Denmark's loving arms. He hugged Norway as tightly as he could manage and rested his head on top of the others. Norway hid his tear stained face against Denmark's neck as the sound of splintering wood became more prominent.

"Don't fight back when they come, I don't want you to get as badly injured as me." Denmark whispered so the soldiers outside couldn't hear.

Norway sat up and nodded, calming himself down and wiping away a few more tears before stopping him crying altogether. He had to stop crying, it was a sign of weakness, showing such petty emotions was a weakness. As he tears came to a halt, Norway looked down and stared blankly at Denmark's wound. Bringing his hand up to rest it on the back of Norway's light blonde hair, Denmark sighed painfully, worried about his sudden shift in emotion.

Norway turned his head away from his injured friend…lover…but showed no sign of shedding any more tears. "Why are you trying to make me feel better when you're in such a bad shape? I'm no where near perfect, I'm useless and weak…I can't save you."

"It's not your job to protect me, the complete opposite actually." Denmark shook his head and forced himself into a sitting position, groaning lowly from the aching pain but ignored it, "if anything I'm the one that failed. You should never be in this situation."

Norway sat up and nodded, calming himself down and wiping away a few more tears before stopping his crying all together. He had to stop crying, it was a weakness, showing such petty emotions was a weakness. As his tears slowed to a halt, Norway looked down and stared blankly at Denmark's wound. Bringing his hand up to rest it on the back of Norway's light blonde hair, Denmark sighed painfully, worried about his sudden shift in emotion.

"You're so perfect, you know that? Running all this way to see an idiot like me…" Denmark coughed out in a hoarse voice, still smiling weakly as he moved his unsteady fingers through Norway's hair.

Norway turned his head away from his injured friend - lover - but showed no sign of shedding any more tears, "Why are you trying to make me feel better when you're in such bad shape? I'm no where near perfect, I'm useless, weak…I can't save you."

"It's not your job to protect me, the complete opposite, actually," Denmark shook his head and forced himself into a sitting position, groaning lowly from the pain but ignored it, "if anything I'm the one that failed. You should never be in this situation."

"Denmark…" Norway choked and closed his eyes tightly, "I-I'm scared…what's going to happen to me?"

Denmark glared harshly at the sound of the already damaged door being kicked down and the troops sweeping in, immediately starting their search for the two. Their plan was mostly focused on Norway, though, since they knew Denmark's condition and he was basically a corpse at this point - well as close as a country could be to death. He wanted to talk and tell Norway that he'd be alright because he'd come to get him as quickly as possible but he couldn't make that promise. So now he was stuck lying in agonizing pain as his love was preparing to be taken away and he could do nothing by sit and watch.

The booming footsteps became more and more threatening as they came closer to the last room in the house where the two rest. The tensions grew in the room as they anticipated the break in, Norway not moving a muscle in fear of losing eye contact with the Dane. It was a pointless fear since in the next couple of minutes he would be pulled away without a fight. Denmark, luckily already in a sitting position, moves to slowly but gently kiss the man in front of him. Usually Norway would reject this kind of affection but not now, when he was so unsure if he'd ever be able to feel the comforting touch of the other's soft lips again. The kiss was only allowed to last for a few second though before the final barrier between them and the soldiers was burst open.

Norway jumped back frightfully when the sound of the door clashing with the wall shook the room. He immediately went to stand up but was knocked to his knees as they kicked out the backs of his legs. Denmark yelled out statements of protests to the treatment in Swedish since Norway wasn't fighting back. They blatantly ignore him and one man even presses his foot to the noisy man's chest to roughly push him to his back and knock the wind out of him as he passed.

Seeing the unreasonably cruel treatment to his already injured friend was enough to upset Norway past his point of reasoning. He ripped himself free from the men's grabbing hands to rush back over to the other. A stinging pain suddenly shot down his spine before his pale hands could reach Denmark, the sensation crippling him. As his body plunged to the ground, the sight of small droplets of blood drifted in and out of his vision like rose petals. Only when the dirty floor met his chest and head to catch his body did he realize it was his own. The ache in his back lessened enough for him to feel a warm trickle first down and around his sides. Where was his wound? He couldn't figure that out. His entire torso screamed for release of the lapping pain so it soon became nearly impossible to distinguish one cut from another. Within a few seconds, though, he built up the strength to discover the heightened cause of his suffering. A high pitched wailing tortured his ears as a non stop ringing made him feel deaf. At first he assumed it was just because of how hard he'd hit the tilted floor but to compliment that was the apparent sound of a musket being fired. That's it, that's what had hit him but the bigger question was where.

Muffled yelling could be made out through his damaged ears and it didn't take him long to discern Denmark's voice. Even if it was filled with anger that he so rarely heard he could, without a doubt, know it was Denmark's.

Shakily and unsteady, Norway pushed himself to his hands and knees. A rough cough sent his chest aflame while more lukewarm blood dripped from his bruising lips. Even with a raw throat and near blindness from his tear stained eyes, Norway stained himself to call out to Denmark.

"Danmark...where…?" Norway rasped out but Denmark easily saw how much agony he was in so he chose to interrupt him because he could guess what he was going to ask.

"Shh it's your head but-" Denmark coughed as well and wiped his mouth before forcing a smile, "-but don't worry about that."

"They're...they're getting ready to take me, aren't they?" Norway asked nervously, smearing blood and tears down his cheek as he attempted to clear his vision enough to see the other.

"Don't look back at them." Denmark glanced over Norway's shoulder as they called in backup, having been shaken by being able to shoot Norway in the back of his head and he didn't drop dead.


End file.
